Miyow starts with a capitol "M"
by Akari neko
Summary: A mysterious neko youkai has been terorizing some villages. Inu-Yasha and the gang try to track her down after relizing that she has shikon shards. But, this new youkai is really strong, and way to fast. What is Inu-Yasha going to do when he loses the tet
1. Default Chapter

Miyow Starts With a Capitol "M"  
  
By Akari  
  
  
  
Chapter two:  
  
**I forgot to mention in Chapter 1, that all characters (besides my own original ones) belong to Rumiko Takahashi. By the way, PLEASE REVIEW!**  
  
"Hmmm, That village up ahead had the presence of a shikon shard." Kagome said, pointing to the village up ahead. The Inu-Yasha gang were still in pursuit of the shikon shards. Sango had just became apart of the group.(A/N this takes place after vol.10)  
  
"HAD the presence?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Mmm. It's obviously traveling." Kagome replied.  
  
"Well, we'll go and ask about the last person who was there and track them down!" Inu-Yasha said. The whole gang went off towards the village. When they got there, they had a surprize.  
  
"Look! Look! It's another demon!" someone yelled noticing Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Could it be the one who has caused all the murders?" Another person asked.  
  
"Let's get the demon exterminator out here!" Someone else yelled.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Kagome yelled to the villagers. "Inu-Yasha's friendly! We're just passing by, looking for shikon shards." Inu-Yasha glared at Kagome.  
  
"Friendly?!' Kagome dis-regarded it, and looked to the villagers.  
  
"We don't care who you are. We don't allow youkai in this town. Three people have already been murdered." The head of the village said, coming to the group. "All the victems are the same. Ripped a huge whole in the chest, pulling out an organ. It's horrible."  
  
Inu-Yahsa looked at him.  
  
"So, that youkai must be the one with the shikon shard. And for killing villagers, I'll rip him in half!" Inu-Yasha and the others turned to go, when the head of the village stopped him.  
  
"There's one thing you should know." He said. "It's a girl."  
  
  
  
**Heh heh, ok this story id really bad. I'm really bad at details, DON'T YELL AT ME!! Anyway, please review so you can tell me how bad it is. Also, chapter three should be up in at most three days time.** 


	2. Chapter 3

Miyow starts with a captol "M"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
**Yes, yes, chapter one is lost. Now that I think about it, I really should have saved it. Ah well, it starts with chapter 2. This is my first fanfic on the net alright?? jeez....again, Inu-Yasha and other character are owned by Rumiko Takahasi. Not me.**  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha and the others were trudging (A/N Ooo, i like that word) through the woods.  
  
"Have you sensed the shards yet, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, while Kagome was trying to pick-up the presence of the shikon shards.  
  
"Not yet, Sango-chan." She said, still trying to find it.  
  
"This is going to take all day!" Inu-Yahsa said with his arms crossed.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
  
  
Up in the tree, close to the village of Nespa, the same neko youkai was sitting there.  
  
"Hmm, the scent of a dog?" She thought to herself.  
  
"And a kitsune, along with three humans?" She had caught the scent just a second ago. She looked at her necklace which had all the shikon shards she collected. They had fused together to make almost half of the shikon no tama.  
  
"Are they after this?" She wondered. She sat back agaisnt the branch, her tail wrapped over her leg.  
  
"Hmm, should I let them find me? Or shall I find them?"  
  
  
  
Back to the gang  
  
  
  
"Haven't you found it yet?!" Inu-Yahsa asked Kagome.  
  
"No, give me a- Oh! I found it!" Kagome pointed to the tree were the youkai was.  
  
"So, you've come to me?" the youkai asked as she jumped from the tree in front of the gang.  
  
"You're the one whose behind the murders, aren't you?" Kagome asked. The youkai smiled, and almost seemed friendly for a second.  
  
"Of course. I hate humans for what they've done to me." She said.  
  
"And you! How pitiful! A youkai traveling with humans!" She said staring at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Actually, now that I look at you.....you're a hanyou, aren't you?"  
  
Inu-Yasha pulled the tetsusaiga out.  
  
"I'll kill you, and steal all your shards!" He said, lifting the tetsusaiga over his head. He slammed it down to where the youkai was standing, but she had already moved out of the way.  
  
"Touchy, aren't you?" she asked. "Well, since you are after my shards, a fight is nessecary."  
  
  
  
** ok, chapter 4 will be up soon, hopefully! Im such a bad author. Don't kill me. Anyways, please review!!** 


End file.
